1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement and a method for operating a light source, in particular, a light-emitting diode.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile multimedia devices such as compact cameras, mobile telephones and smartphones are combining an ever-increasing variety of functions. Because of this, these devices also require a continuously increasing power consumption, which must be covered by modern energy suppliers. Electrochemical double-layer capacitors or supercapacitors offer a high energy density and capacity, which distinguishes them for mobile usage. With increasing miniaturization of the multimedia devices, however, ways must be found to be able to use small and compact components of this type.
It is difficult to imagine modern multimedia devices without camera functions. Flash light sources such as an LED flash are also used in this regard, and because of their high power requirements, they are a major load that must be met by means of supercapacitors. Special driver circuits are capable of storing sufficient energy from a battery in a supercapacitor and providing it quickly in order to initiate the flash. However, ordinary commercial circuits include only a few measures with which an energy-efficient management of energy would be possible. The result is that the installed supercapacitors must have unnecessarily large dimensions.